


All you have to do is (not scratch me in the face)

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Series: Together, in every universe. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oikage Week, Those tags are enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: Oikawa brings home a surprise.Day 3 of Oikage Week- Established Relationship
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Together, in every universe. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895407
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	All you have to do is (not scratch me in the face)

“Tooru? Are you hiding something from me?”, Kageyama crosses his arms over his chest, not moving aside to let him in.

“No, of course not. Why would you think that?”, Oikawa tries to push him, but he stays rooted.

He presses one hand to his forehead and sighs, “Maybe because there’s a huge lump under your jacket that keeps meowing?”

He doesn’t respond and just wraps his coat around himself even tighter.

“At least, take it out.”, Kageyama reaches forward to free it but stops midway.

“What?”, he questions his frozen form.

“But.”, he moves back as Oikawa brandishes a small black kitten with twinkling eyes, “Animals don’t like me.”

He takes this opportunity to saunter inside and places the kitten on their couch, “Why don’t you try petting him?”

Tobio still stands in the doorway, “Where did you find it and why is it here?”

“First of all, he’s a him, not an it.”, the cat licks Oikawa’s palm and nuzzles into him, “And this cutie was on the side of the road, and it looked like it was going to rain.”

He moves closer but observes them from a reasonable distance, “Are we keeping him?”, he whispers, a little unsure.

“Please, Tobio? This one will like you; I promise.”, he’s pouting and now Tobio has two pairs of kitten eyes on him. 

He tentatively stretches out his hand but retracts it quickly.

Oikawa grunts and picks up the kitten and places it in his hands, “See? It’s not that hard.”

He repositions the cat to carry it like a baby and it stretches in his hold, “It’s not scratching me.”

He grins at the adorable sight of Kageyama touching its nose with a finger and smiling softly. He tries to contain his excitement for a few minutes so that he can get attached to it and they’d be able to keep the cat, Oikawa really is a genius.

“Can we keep him?”

Surprisingly, these words don’t come out of Oikawa’s mouth, but Tobio’s. 

“Of course, we can!”, he squeals, enveloping his boyfriend and their cat in a hug. 

“I’ll call Kenma-san and ask him for help.”, Tobio is already marching away, still carrying the cat.

“That’s not important!”

“It’s not?”

“We have to name him first.”

He tilts his head and looks down at the bundle of black in his arms, “Have you thought of anything yet?”

Oikawa does a small jump, “Yes, I have.”

He prompts him to go on.

“Lord Furrypaws.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“Tooru, that’s a stupid name.”

“I think you mean it’s an amazing name.”

“We are not naming him Lord Furrypaws.”

“You say that now, but later, who knows?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! It's so fun writing pure fluff! Also, they do end up naming the cat Lord furrypaws because tobio is w e a k.  
> Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me!


End file.
